


Doctor Who: No obligations

by Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, First Meetings, Hopeful future, Love, One Shot, Oral Sex, Personal Ads, Sex, Twelve-Clara, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986/pseuds/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986
Summary: People get to know each other in the most unusual ways, but how often does it happen that a contact announcement, which was abandoned only because of the pleasure, leads to more?





	Doctor Who: No obligations

**Author's Note:**

> Small hint: This time the story is really very explicit, it comes to certain activities a few times.
> 
> But if you like it, then there is only one thing left for me to write.
> 
> Allons-y!

Doctor Who © by BBC Worldwide.

Doctor Who: No obligations

~ Seek partner for sexual activity, but neither of them has to commit to it and it can be terminated at any time. Please send only serious commitments. ~

Basil Smith looked questioningly at the contact screen, which flickered over the computer screen. That could only be a joke. And yet he could not help but wonder who was behind it.

He went to the profile and read it in peace. If everything was right there, then the name of the person was Clara Oswald, born in Blackpool and living in London for a few years. He clicked directly on the name and a photo of her was opened in an extra window. The girl on it was young, small and ... Was she even? It could not be ruled out that it was just another person on it, but when he looked at the author behind the ad, he wondered why she was single at all.

He enlarged the picture, realizing that she had brown eyes.

Ok, he had to get to know her, even at the risk he suddenly faced someone else, but then he could still run away.

Soon she had contacted her and he suggested that they should meet in a neutral place where there are many people. She agreed with him and both set themselves a date.

However, when he told her that he was a little older, she just laughed and promised him that she could not wait to meet him.

„I love men with a silver look.“  
„How do you know what my hair looks like?“  
„Let's just say that somehow I have a clue. However, you would be the first Silverfox I would fuck.“

He grinned slightly as he heard her speak and since it was all about sex and yet she should not scare at his sight, he quickly sent her a picture of himself.

~ Me, as I just look~, he wrote.

„Thanks for the photo, if you look so hot, I want to see you even more without clothes.“

„And you really are the girl in the photo?“  
„100% and at the latest at the meeting you'll find out anyway, if you see me. I have to hang up now. And as long as you can think about how I suck your cock.“

She hung up before he could reply, and just about that he was glad. They had made him tough in a few words and he could not wait to face her.

„Oh, yes“, he said softly into the silence, „I'll fuck you so hard you'll never want another cock in you again.“

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

The meeting came, and both, relieved that none of them just ran away before the other one was there, greeted each other with a slight hug, placing his hand on her butt for a fraction of a second.

„As I thought, you are really hot.“  
„Do you live far from here?“, He asked, „because I thought we could get this over with as soon as possible.“

She just pulled him along and then opened a front door, grinning broadly at him. Her hand sank in his pants and she ran her index finger over his penis.

„I asked you here because otherwise I would have told you somewhere to take me there.“

He suddenly picked her up and asked where her apartment was. She pointed up the stairs and soon after, they were standing in the hallway, he pushed her against the wall and kissed her hard.

„I'm so glad you really were the person in the photo“, he said as she pulled him into her bedroom. There he looked around briefly, then decided that it had no meaning for the time being. The important thing now was to give her what she wanted.

He threw her on the bed and took off her clothes, taking a little help from the bra.

„God, you're beautiful“, he breathed, leaning down to put one of her nipples in his mouth as he kneaded her other with his second hand. Suddenly he let go, moved up briefly to kiss her lips, and then slid down, stopping at her navel to circle once with his tongue, and finally moving on to lower areas.

„You can always let me know if you do not want something“, he offered, but she just pushed his head down and he understood.

His tongue moved agonizingly slowly over her center, before he pressed her lightly against her clitoris. He soon licked it, delighted that it was he who could give her that pleasure.

She groaned loudly as he slowly slid a finger into her.  
„Your fingers are so long.“  
„Bad?“  
„No, keep going.“  
„At your command, Impossible Girl.“

He only intensified his activities, fucked her hard with two fingers, licked wildly and then suddenly stopped when she was about to orgasm. But when she wanted to complain, he kissed her, so that she could taste herself and pushed his hard cock in her.

„Yes!!“, she screamed, „that feels so cool.“  
He just grinned and turned around, suddenly sitting on top of him. She would later ask him how he got the idea that this was one of her favorite sex positions.

Now, though, she did not want to do anything to stop him. Now only what they did mattered. He suddenly sat up, pulled her close and kissed her. She shivered in her last moments and finally spilled into her.

„Sorry, I should have thought of condoms.“  
„Do not worry, I've already taken care of it.“

He smiled and finally pulled himself out of her. Then he kissed her one more time, while at the same time making his member hard again.

„You still do not have enough“, he growled against her lips and suddenly threw him on his back and slid down, now took him in the mouth. At first her movements were torturously slow, with brief pauses in between, but then he put a hand on her head and squeezed slightly downwards, so that she suddenly sucked him as hard as he had ever experienced in his life.

No, he was not allowed to let this girl go and if all they had was sex then it would be much better than never to see her again.

„Not bad“, she finally said when she was done, but he was still tough and before she knew it, he had her positioned so that she was sitting on all fours in front of him.

„You horny bitch“, he growled as he sank his cock back into her, „do you want to be fucked hard? I'll make you wish that you never want to have another cock in you again. Go on, say it, does not that feel good?“

She did not answer, so he paused to ask her to say it.

„Fuck me on, your cock feels so good in me.“  
„Goes on“, he grinned and then really drove her crazy.  
He rammed into her so hard that her screams grew louder and she begged for more. And she promised him only to let him in, which was not even a lie. She needed that part and since they did not make any commitments anyway, she would hit him as often as possible.

She has had many "partners" in the past, both men and women, but the one guy almost 30 years older than her, giving her the best sex she has ever experienced, would not have expected her. In any case, she had to clear the ad before further inquiries arrived. Because she really only wanted him in the future.

She just had to persuade him to get involved in further meetings.

„Why are you dressing?“  
„Because I see no reason to stay here longer, if only we want sex“, he crawled back onto the bed, „and believe me, I would be happy again.“  
That was exactly what she wanted. So she had him.  
„I'll contact you when I have time again“, she promised and he only asked that it would not take too long.  
„Do not worry, somehow I feel like I will not stand it long without you.“

He looked at her with a fleeting smile, then got up again and finally, after a few minutes, he was already gone. She, on the other hand, remained lying and had to force herself not to simply run after him.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

The days passed and he wondered so slowly if she might not want to see him anymore. But then he wanted to know about it and if she did not answer, it meant he was going to visit her.

He rings twice, waits, and finally he hears the door opener being pressed. Quickly he ran upstairs and called her, she answered him that she was in the living room.

When he entered the room, he saw her, sitting on the couch, slightly bent together.  
„Everything OK?“  
„Yes, only monthly women problems.“  
He nodded knowingly, suddenly sitting down beside her and taking one of her hands in his.  
„Shall I make you something to eat? Something warm in the body might help.“  
„We agreed that there were no obligations between us.“  
He grinned now, explaining that this had nothing to do with what was otherwise between them. He wanted nothing more now than to help her.

She got up and followed him into the kitchen, not to control him, but to help him. Because then it was not so bad and somehow she wanted to be with him.

„I guess you could just take something light now“, he said and she just nodded. He looked in the kitchen cupboards and in the fridge and shook his head slightly.  
„It really only makes something easy.“  
„I just did not manage to go shopping.“  
„It's all right“, he smiled, „we can go shopping together later.“

He actually hated shopping, he was one of those who were happy when they finally got back, but he could stand it for them.

The food was delicious, she told him, and then she admitted that she herself was a disaster when it came to cooking.  
„I can teach you a few dishes that anyone can actually do.“  
„I do not think I could do it then.“  
„You'll only know that when you've tried it“, he said and then brought the dishes back to the kitchen.  
„You do not mean to stay here all the time until I feel better, do not you?“

His answer was a very broad grin, which said everything. And if she was honest, she would not mind if he really stayed longer. However, she wondered how different he could be when it was not about sex.

„I let you in bath water.“  
„It's getting a bit over the top, do not you think so?“  
„No“, he replied, pulling her up to her, „you're really small.“  
„Maybe I'll become a giant in the next life.“

He just shook his head, kept all the thoughts he could have now, and finally pushed them toward the bathroom.  
„Good, you won, this time.“

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ °

A few days later she felt better, the monthly time had been over for two days and he was still there, but by now the main reason for that was not sex anymore, but that he much enjoyed spending time with her.

„Are not you missing somewhere?“  
„No, unless I'm suddenly much better known now.“  
„If you think so“, she thought for a moment, „you have not given me your name yet.“  
„Do I have to do that?“

She nodded and suddenly he looked like he was embarrassed.  
„Basil“, he murmured, „my name is Basil.“  
„I like it, it's something else.“

„I love you“, he suddenly blurted out, but quickly added that he meant it, that he loved her because she liked his name.  
Although she did not believe him completely, she did not want to start a discussion now.  
„I did not think that was meant seriously.“

But why did it feel like she was running out of air? Why did she suddenly feel like she needed more oxygen than ever before?

She suddenly landed in his arms, in truth only wanted that he never let go.  
„Just take a deep breath“, he instructed, „what happened?“  
„I do not know“, she answered, because she did not know how to tell him the truth. She could not explain it to her that she could not breathe because the knowledge that one day, maybe soon enough, she would not know, that she suddenly could not breathe got more.

„Hey, come on“, he smiled now, „now that you're feeling better, we can continue where we met.“

Now she had to laugh.  
„That's why you stayed with me the whole time?“  
„Caught“, he grinned, laying his lips on hers, „and do not say you do not feel like it anymore.“

His hand had wandered into her pants and slowly he stroked over a certain spot, so she had to moan slightly.  
„Well, let's go back to where we left off last time? I could fuck you all night this night.“

She pressed herself against his hand and he understood, but instead of moving on, he pulled his hand out and took her clothes off. Then he lay down on the sofa, which was fortuitously wide enough and brought her over so that she sat on his face. Immediately his tongue came out, he tried it and finally sighed.  
„God, you taste so good“, he managed before sinking his tongue into her innermost, but not keeping it for long, but soon away from her.

„Sit with your back to me“, he instructed her, and though she would normally tell him, as a little control freak, that he can not just give her orders, she did, because she was really curious about what he was up to.

Slowly he let her down on her and she moaned slightly.  
„That feels even hotter than usual.“  
He sat up and planted tender kisses on her shoulder, causing her to shudder.  
„Do you only want my cock in you in the future?“

She could only nod, but when he sank his teeth into her shoulder, she knew he needed a spoken answer again. However, she turned around without leaving and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
„I could not imagine anyone better than you.“  
„Really?“, He paused in his movements and looked at her waiting, she only smiled and then cried out suddenly when he brought her to the bedroom.  
There they continued their activities, but now it had nothing to do with wild and rough sex, but with the fact that he wanted to keep her like that for the rest of his life.

Later, when it was over and she basked in the afterglow, he lay behind her, holding her close.

„Do not you want to go home?“  
„Not that I intend to, besides, it's just pretty cozy.“  
„But you do not have to stay“, although she did not wish for anything else, she did not want to force him into anything he might not want.  
„Do not worry about it, I like it that way.“

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

Her family had signed up for a visit, and since she knew they would be at her door anyway, she had to go through it somehow.  
„If you salt the food a little more, your family will be guaranteed to have a heart attack“, he said after trying it.  
„I said I really can not cook.“  
„Do not worry, I can definitely save something there. Will you please take care of the desserts?“

She nodded and then told him how happy she was that he helped her. Basil grinned only as he admitted to looking forward to the looks most when they saw him. But Clara had some reservations, because she had only told that she had someone, but she did not announce anything about the rest. And though she did not really care about what others thought (the glances she got when she was traveling with him and exchanging kisses more than once) she ignored, but talking to her dad was something else.

„Are you going to go“, she begged him, when it rang and he grinned, he was really looking forward to it.

„Hello, I'm Basil, Clara's friend and occasional roommate“, he introduced himself.  
„I imagined my daughter's friend a little younger“, Dave Oswald replied, but Basil just shrugged and then invited her in, noting that the food was almost ready.

„Guaranteed once again inedible“, Linda Oswald grimaced, but he himself wondered if she had any good words about her stepdaughter. He dared to doubt it.

„Now let's go to the living room first“, said the third person in the league and the only one who did not look at him as if he were a madman who ran after young women.

„Clara, I have to tell you, you really have a very good taste for men“, her grandmother embraced them with these words and made her granddaughter blush with embarrassment.  
„Gran, this is not what you imagine“, she tried to wave, knowing that it would not make any sense to lie.  
„Oh, little one, I can not remember ever seeing a human when he talked about someone whose eyes were so radiant. And believe me, I have seen many things in my life.“

The younger woman smiled sheepishly, still, and finally they were together in the living room, where Dave Basil was probably looking at him all the time with a searching look.  
It really felt like he was enjoying that. So Basil, not Dave.

He had quickly grabbed her hand and pulled it on. It would not be good for her to get rid of him, not that she wanted to, but it had surprised her quite enough that he was capable of doing so.  
„I just can not believe that he really is your friend, Clara. Did you look at it?“  
She did so and finally nodded, „Since I know him“, the words had been honest, as well as those who followed, „and I do not care what you think about it, I love him!“

„What?!“, he opened his eyes.  
„I love you, Basil“, she repeated her words, now directly addressed to him, he looked at her briefly, smiled and could not say how much he wanted to hear these words.  
„I love you too, even if you were ten years older than me I would still love, I love you so much that I have that feeling, a second heart would beat in my chest and that only for you.“

„That makes you really good“, Linda interrupted the two, laughing hatefully, "but now you can stop the show."

„This is not a spectacle, but what do you know. If you really knew at least a little of your stepdaughter, then you would be aware that she does not just say such words. And in case you still do not want to understand it, if at all, then I can tell you that I do not intend to let Clara go again and do not regret replying to the ad, though Anyway, I love Clara, I will always love her and if one day you truly understand what that means, then we can continue this conversation.“

Silence spread through the room until Clara's grandmother began to clap.  
„I knew it all the time.“  
„Mother, you can not agree. He's much older than Clara.“  
„Dave, your dad was 20 years older than me and our marriage was even arranged and yet I've learned to love him, so what make up a few more years between them. Your daughter is happier than ever, should not that be all you hope for?“

He sighed, turned to Basil, and at first it seemed as though he had finally decided not to tell his daughter what was right or wrong, but instead he only shook his head and announced that they would soon recognize that she makes a mistake and finally admit that a younger man would be much better.

The next few weeks consisted of waiting in front of Coal Hill School for any men who would put their stepmother on. Luckily, most of them understood it, especially funny was the one story where the man explained all along that he was married and his husband wanted to pick him up from work and now he's sure to wonder where he was.

„But my stepdaughter looks a lot better.“  
„Yes, she does, but I'm forgiven and my interest is 100% men. Well, I'll be on my way now.“

Clara apologized quickly for the incident, but he just waved off and said that it was not her fault

„Oh, kid, why are you so picky?“  
„I'm not, I've had some men and women in the past, but stop introducing myself to any guys. I'm in a committed relationship, whether you like it or not.“

With these words she left her and walked over to the man who had been waiting the whole time.  
„Again, someone chosen for you.“  
„Let's just not talk about it“, she begged and he understood, took her hand and brought her away from this place.

„Do you have anything else to do?“, He finally asked and she only shook her head, so he grinned: „Well, then I have a surprise for you. Do you know which day is today?“

She thought for a moment, then shook her head.  
„Well, before you get a headache, six months ago we met for the first time. And you know the rest?“  
„I did not expect you to remember it, after all, a relationship between us had never been planned.“  
„Right, but it just came as it came. And now let's go, because I really have something very special in mind.“

Curious as to what he had planned, she followed him and almost fell into the Thames when she walked too close to the river and yet did not see her name on several leaves. This was decorated with candle wax and Basil now bent down to light it, which went very well, as there was a wick on each letter.

„You're really crazy, you know that?“  
„Yes, after you and that's why I have a very very important question for you, but before you answer, you should know that I give you as much time as you...“  
„Of course I want to marry you one day“, she interrupted him, pulling him close, „I love you, Basil.“  
„You really are my Impossible Girl, you know that? But it should not surprise me. I love you as well, my Clara.“

As it started to rain, how fitting, and the light of the candles went out, he kissed her once more and each kiss seemed the same and yet different. She could not believe that her idea, a personal ad where there was only a desire to have sex with a stranger, without any obligations and just for fun, had led her to the man whom she more than anything else in the universe and beyond that loved.

„Let's go home because we're engaged, should be celebrated.“

And they already knew how. As soon as he closed the door, her pants had landed on the floor and he dropped to his knees. She liked it when it did, when his tongue drove her crazy, but this time it seemed different, for he had suddenly stopped and pulled her into the bedroom, where he threw her onto the bed and tied her with a cloth, however that she could free herself at any time.

„You will not come until I say it“, he instructed, and she could only nod. He was the only person she could completely relinquish control of because she trusted him.

She suddenly heard a bottle open and gasped with anticipation. Although they had already talked about it, they had not got around to trying.

He widened it with two fingers. Although he could not take it anymore to sink his cock in her, but he did not want to hurt her in any case. But when he was sure that nothing could happen now, he picked up his penis and rubbed it against it several times before shoving it inside her. The feeling around him was cool, it felt like she was clutching him like a vise.

„God, you are so tight, I do not think I will last so long. Do you know how I like to fuck you? You feel so hot around my cock.“

She really wondered how he managed to have such a language during those minutes, but otherwise was the nicest person in the world. He had never insulted anyone but the word pudding brain.

„Please, let me come!“, She begged as he shoved two fingers into her and finally brought her out of his mind. Somehow, she managed to maneuver her legs over his shoulders so he could push deeper into her. She screamed, for the first time in her life Scream her louder than ever.

„Yes, fuck me, I need your cock in me.“  
Grinning, he moved away and then rammed him in her cunt, but turned back and let her ride her. He loved this position as much as she did and when both finally found their salvation, he kissed her with such passion that the air was gone.

Minutes later, when they were completely sweaty but happy, and she drove him through the silver hair, he could not believe how happy he was.  
He had found the most wonderful woman in his eyes.

The woman who gave him twins after one and a half years and married him after two years.

Peter Basil Oswald died one day as a happy man, just days after the birth of his grandchild.

The end.

********************

I guess some people might need a cool down now.

I hope you liked the story and hopefully it did not get too warm while reading.

We read each other stories again.


End file.
